This invention relates to a brick molding machine and in particular to a mobile brick molding machine.
The machine disclosed herein is generally of the same type as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,524,683, which issued to H. C. Sumpf on Oct. 3, 1950. The Sumpf machine is somewhat complicated, including a wheel-supported main frame for movement along the ground, a secondary frame vertically adjustably suspended in the main frame, a multiple brick mold or form in the secondary frame and a hopper assembly movable along the secondary frame for filling the mold with brick mix. A complicated system of cables and pulleys, and a pneumatic or hydraulic cylinder are required for supporting, raising and lowering the secondary frame and mold.
The object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple mobile brick molding machine, i.e. a machine which is both simply constructed and easy to operate.